


Stress Is a Mess

by IntrovertedCoffee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Claudette has a cat, Claudette is a florist, Dwight actually starts a conversation, I'm sorry about my bad titles, Jake is so done with his dad, Jake loves animal videos, Kind of not beta read, My love for coffee is taking over me, Other, Still wrote about Dwight but changed the main focus to Jake, and summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedCoffee/pseuds/IntrovertedCoffee
Summary: Jake isn't having a good day and Dwight comes to see if he's alright.(Still haven't improved my titles and summaries; nothing new here)
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield & Jake Park
Kudos: 9





	Stress Is a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I got some really hard homework from my math tutor due today and instead of working on it I made it into a fic, what a great student am I? Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Jake wasn't having a good day as his work from college was piling up. The more work he finished, doubled the amount of work would be thrown at him, and that definitely was not helping. That wasn't the only thing bothering him though, his father was another obstacle to him.

The entire reason as to why Jake was in college was because of his father. Jake only wanted to live a normal life and not a rich one; he wanted to work a normal job, live in a normal apartment and get himself some pets if possible. His father didn't want that, and Jake did not have much of a choice except to oblige.

His father wanted to control every aspect of his life, but Jake learned to maneuver around quite a few of his old man's tricks, which was why Jake was currently sitting at a coffee shop looking through reddit photos of animals.

Jake found animals and coffee quite therapeutic, especially from all the stress college brought to him.

Jake sighed as he forgot all about the piles of work waiting for him, as he sipped his latte and watched a kitten play with yarn far too many times. That cat on the screen looked like the cutest thing planet earth has ever graced, and he could stop watching it roll around in the yarn.

He knew he was going to regret his decisions later, but he needed to take a break so he doesn't collapse.

As he tried to take another sip from his latte he realized his cup was empty, so he left his spot to grab another one. He made sure to leave a few of his items behind so another person doesn't take his spot.

The line wasn't too long and Jake was able to come back with another latte, only to find another person sitting beside his spot. He wasn't too bothered by it, but the person seemed oddly familiar.

Jake didn't pay too much mind though, all he wanted to do was get back to those animal videos. And that's exactly what he did, but before that he took a glance at what his neighbor was doing.

'I'm not being a creep, just being curious' Jake tried to come up with an excuse before examining the man beside him. He wasn't doing anything too interesting, only writing in a hardcover notebook.

That was when Jake took notice of the hoodie the man was wearing. The logo in front was of the same college he went to. By this point Jake was getting annoyed of himself from staring at the man beside him and went back to watching animal videos.

About 10 minutes into his video the man beside him spoke abruptly.

"I think I've seen you in the business lecture hall" the man spoke with a bright smile on his face.

Jake on the other hand got startled and jumped in his seat. He looked at the man who instantly became sheepish.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry I did n-not mean to-" the man started, but Jake decided to cut him off.

"No its alright. What's your name? I'm Jake Park" Jake said as he extended his hand.

"I-I'm Dwight F-Fairfield. Nice t-to meet you"

"Oh, are you the guy that works at the nearby pizza store?" Jake asked. He had certainly heard some of his classmates talk about an PizzaWhat! employee by the name of Dwight who could carry around 10 pizza boxes at a time.

"Y-yes, that is me"

Now another thing about Jake's father was that he didn't want Jake to make any middle-class friends. He only wanted Jake to be friends with rich people. Jake absolutely hated that rule with a passion. Most of the rich people that went to his college were horrible people, and not the kind of people he would want to be friends with.

"C-college h-has been really h-hard these days"

"True. I still have a lot of work to do, but I came here to take a break. I know for sure I will regret this soon" Jake said.

"I c-came here not only b-because I w-wanted to take a break, b-but my roommates was being a l-little r-rude. I needed a b-break from h-him too" Dwight said before he took a sip from his iced coffee.

Hold on, iced coffee when its already snowing outside? An odd choice, but Jake didn't want to judge. Who cares about college work and weather by this point.

"Bad roommates? That sucks. My roommate stays cooped up in their room. It almost feels like I have the entire thing to myself" Jake commented.

Jake took a sip from his latte and looked at his phone. He didn't care if Dwight saw what he was doing, all he wanted to do was return to the home screen of his phone and power it off. He finally had the chance to make a normal friend, and he wasn't going to miss it.

Dwight did notice the cat on Jake's phone though.

"Oh, t-that's my f-friend's cat. The cat's n-name is Rosette, and my friend Claudette w-works at a n-nearby flower shop. I-If you are lucky enough you might find Rosette in the shop with Claudette. She's a really well behaved cat" Dwight stated.

"Really? Rosette is such a cute cat. I might go there at some point" Jake said.

"Y-Yeah, we should g-go there. I h-hope Rosette would be there. S-Sometimes Rosette can't come b-because she babysits some kittens" Dwight replied.

There was a pause in the conversation, and Dwight realized what he had just said.

"I-I am so sorry I d-didn't m-mean to-"

"No its alright. I think it would be nice to visit Claudette and Rosette together" Jake smiled at the thought that he just made a new friend.

Honestly, Jake didn't care about his fathers expectations from him. Its about time he got himself some decent friends and the life he wanted. And he was moving on the right track with Dwight, Claudette and her cat Rosette.

After they finished their drinks, Jake decided to invite Dwight to his dorm room. After all, Dwight did say that he left his dorm room because of his horrible roommate.

"Hey, wanna go to my dorm room for now? You did say that your roommate was rude" Jake said as he chucked his cup in the trash can.

"R-Really? That would b-be great. T-thank you" Dwight smiled.

Needless to say Jake and Dwight didn't get much work done, as they spent their time looking at the videos of Rosette.

"I swear to god that she is absolutely photogenic" Jake said as he stared at Dwight's phone.

"Yup, she s-sure is. Also, we're so screwed tomorrow" Dwight commented.

"Screw the fact that we're getting screwed tomorrow. Let's just leave this day as some 'me time'" Jake did some air quotations as he said 'me time'.

"I guess you are right. Too much stress will mess us" Dwight agreed.


End file.
